


You’re the Strong One

by MyDearestDarling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestDarling/pseuds/MyDearestDarling
Summary: What began as an evening fundraiser for hospital patrons, ended in a nightmare. Cora is attacked and the family comes to her rescue, but emotions surface and doubts arise. All will be well, but it will take time to arrive at that conclusion. Set after series six, either before/after the movie. Rated T for a brief description of the attack, but nothing graphic.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Downton enthusiasts! This is my first fic in this fandom, as I am rather late to the party. But I, like most everyone else, adore Robert and Cora. After completing the series, I have decided to write a little something because I am bored and at home. There will be three chapters in this story and they are all currently finished. I’ll upload the next one this weekend. Happy Reading!!

The dining room had been cleared and all the guests were now congregated in the drawing room. What had been a particularly grand affair had now been whisked downstairs as potential patrons of the village hospital mingled over after dinner drinks. In order to secure the future of the hospital’s continued impact, Cora felt there should be a boost in patron numbers. Isobel, Dr. Clarkson, and the lady of the house, herself, had decided to throw an interest dinner at Downton. Among the invitees were current and hopefully future investors for the hospital. Merging with the branch in York meant fundraising needed to be top notch if they were to acquire the premier treatments of the day. 

Cora, who had spoken to nearly everyone at the party, was nursing a glass of wine. Most of the guests were still engaged in some form of conversation without any thoughts of ending the night. Isobel sat near the fireplace where she had been locked in dialogue with the newly appointed Lord Felton for twenty minutes. His father has passed not three months ago and he had already taken over the estate. He was rather notorious among the upper class, as he had been divorced twice. No one was quite sure why and his mysterious wives had fled England the moment it was finalized. Most thought they voluntarily disappeared due to shame and others had their own set of obscure rumors, some not so proper. Nevertheless, he had taken a special interest in the hospitals affairs, going as far as requesting tours of the facility and making unexpected visits. Dr. Clarkson thought him a nusance, but Isobel and Cora had insisted he be invited, as he had made a substantial donation two weeks prior. 

Before dinner, he’d followed Cora around like a lost puppy, stealing her attention with questions and compliments on the way she ran the hospital. 

“It’s wonderful to see a president so involved,” he’d cooed, “Fifteen years ago, people would have thought you mad.” Cora had brushed his advances off as superficial flattery and tried to focus on all her guests. 

_Thank goodness he’s gone to bother Isobel for a moment_.  Cora thought as she glanced in Lord Felton’s direction and shrugged her shoulders. Wondering over to the drink table, she found Robert and Dickie speaking of the hunt that was planned for the following weekend. It was nearly Thanksgiving and Robert had been looking forward to the event for weeks. He noticed Cora approaching and turned to refill her wine glass. 

“I’d say this was a splendid success.” Robert filled her cup generously, smiling as he handed it back to her. 

“I sure hope so.” She peered around the room. Everyone had seemed to get along swimmingly, they were asking all the right questions, and a few had even mentioned that they’d like to have meetings the following week.

“Well done, Cora. If tonight was any indication, I think things are looking up.” Dickie raised his glass slightly in a mock toast. 

“I don’t suppose we could entice any of these people to buy into the new developments in village.” Mary interjected as she and Tom approached the trio. 

“Only if you start the bidding.” Tom remarked, inciting chuckles out of the group. 

“Brace yourself.” Dickie leaned over to Cora just as Lord Felton reached them. 

“Lady Grantham, it has been a pleasure, but I feel as though I must depart for the night. I have quite a long drive.” His hand brushed her elbow and lingered there as he spoke, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Robert or Tom, for that matter. Tom had a rather peculiar interaction with the new Lord earlier in the evening when he asked what time Lady Grantham usually retires to bed. 

“We were thrilled you could make it.” Cora matched the awkwardness with kindness, hoping it would assuage any further informal confab. 

“Would you mind walking me out, I’ve got a question for you.” Seeing as he was not going to give in that easily, Cora agreed and the two made their way to the door of the drawing room. 

“He’s and odd chap, isn’t he.” Robert evaluated, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I fear he might be a bit too odd.” Mumbled Tom who watched Lord Felton leave. 

“In what way?” Mary probed.

“I’m not sure yet.”

* * *

“Has your chauffeur brought your car around?” Cora kept her chatter light. She’d heard the gossip surrounding his name and she didn’t want anything to do with it.

“I drove myself and I already took care of that. Will you see me off?” Cora offered a polite smile and nodded hesitantly. They crossed the grand hall just as she heard the phone ring. She heard Barrow’s voice answer it as they walked through the front door and into the night air.

Everyone else was still inside wrapped in the warmth and merriment that the house provided. Lord Felton’s car was already running, just waiting for its driver. Cora shivered at the change in temperature, her bare arms already harboring a thin coat of goosebumps.

“What was it that you wanted to ask—“

He had her pinned to the car before she could finish the sentence. His mouth was on her own keeping her from making a noise. His hands grasped her wrists. He was much stronger than she and her attempts as wriggling free were futile.

Inside the house, Barrow spotted His Lordship across the room and picked the route of least resistance to inform him of the call.

“Milord, Lady Rosamund Painswick is on the telephone for you.”

“Very well. Thank you, Barrow.” Robert made his way through the sea of people, still clutching his glass, wondering what Rosamund wanted.

“I think I’ll turn in. But, I’ll look in on the children for a bit.” Mary placed her drink down and followed her father.

“I think I’ll go too. I want to see if your mother managed to rid herself of that slimer.” They laughed lightly as they passed into the hall.

Cora felt her lips beginning to swell under Felton’s influence as he continued to assert his dominance. She bit down as hard as she could on his lip causing him to momentarily recoil. She yanked her hands from his clutches, but not before he grabbed a rock and swung at her head. He caught her just above the eyebrow making her stumble to the side. 

He dragged her backwards and locked her between his body and the car once again. His knee was wedged between her thighs, despite her efforts to block him.

“You make one sound and I’ll hit you again.” Cora was in fight or flight mode. It was a chance she was willing to take if it meant alerting someone that she was in danger. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, only to be silenced by another blow to her face, this time right on her cheekbone.

Robert, having made it almost to the telephone, froze along with Mary and Tom. The sound rang through the great hall as they looked to each other before Robert recognized the voice.

“Cora!” He called frantically, not sure where the sound had originated.

“She’s outside.” Tom barked as they sprinted for the front door.

The scene that met them was something out of a nightmare. Felton had one hand on her neck and the other on her stomach, pressing her body into the hot metal of the car door.

“I’ve wanted to do this from the moment I saw you.” His mouth was on her’s again, but only for a second.

“Get your hands off her!” The sound of her husbands voice pierced the darkness and the next thing she knew, Barrow and Tom were at her side, helping her to the steps as Robert grabbed Felton by the shoulders, slinging him to one side.

“The car didn’t burn you, did it?” Tom asked as he lowered her down to the ground. She shook her head.

“Mama, are you alright?” Mary’s hand was around her mother’s arm the moment she sat down. Tom stayed on her other side, his hand resting on her upper back for support.

“It’s alright, I’m fine.” She didn’t want to cause a fuss, she just wanted it to end.

“Like hell you are,” Mary spoke as their attention was drawn to the commotion in front of them.

Robert had one of Lord Felton’s arms pinched behind his back and Barrow had the other. His upper body layed on the hood of his car, his head held to the surface. Robert’s face was beet red and his hair had been tousled in the struggle. 

“You bastard! Scheming son of a—“

“Robert stop!” Cora’s voice brought him from his current state. He turned to look back at her and she stood from the steps, Tom keeping a hand on her arm to make sure she didn’t collapse from shock. But she held herself upright, firmly pleading with Robert.

“Let him go. He’s not worth it.”

He stared at her, speechless, blood beginning to trickle down her forehead. Finally, Robert pulled Felton from the car and leaned toward his face. Robert’s frame was larger than Felton’s and could easily do significant damage.

“If you hurt my girl, I will see to it that you are shipped to an American prison where you will rot in a cell for the rest of your life. That is if you survive my wrath before the trial.” Robert lowered his voice for his final warning.

“There is nothing I won’t do to protect her.” Robert shoved the man to the ground and took a step back, suddenly afraid of what his own strength could do.

“Well you almost missed your chance.” Felton shot back causing Robert to lunge for him again. This time it was Barrow who held Robert back.

“Leave,” Robert bellowed, “Leave and never return.” 

Felton got in his car and sped down the drive. Robert and Barrow’s breathing was all that was heard for a few silent moments until Cora turned to Mary and Tom.

“Mary, I want you to go make sure that no one is alarmed in the drawing room and Tom, if you’d please explain to Isobel and Dr. Clarkson that they will have to conclude the evening without me.” 

“But Mama—“ Mary’s objection was shut down.  _ How can she be so collected? _

“Please do this for me. I’ll be alright.” They reluctantly reentered the house, taking one last look at the woman who was stronger than anyone they’d ever known as Barrow approached Cora.

“Thank you for your help, Barrow. Would you please go tell Baxter and Bates to meet us upstairs.” She placed a hand of reassurance on his arm.

“Certainly, Milady.” He straightened his tie and took off for the stairs.

Cora silently exhaled, turning around to find Robert still glaring into the darkness as the tail lights faded. Slowly pivoting toward the house, he was met with Cora’s sympathetic expression. His blood still boiled, but he closed the distance between them and drew her into an embrace. Careful not to squeeze too hard, for he didn’t know the full extent of her injuries, he held her close trying to persuade himself that she was out of harm’s way.

Feeling her shudder from the chill of the air as it mixed with the layer of perspiration covering her body, he broke the embrace. 

“Why don’t we go upstairs and calm down.” Cora just wanted him inside where she could help him see that she was alright. His nod caused her to take his hand and lead him back through the doorway that had, only moments ago, changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2! This one is shorter, but the final chapter will focus on Cobert and wrap everything up,

“Would you like to change, Milord?” Bates entered Robert’s dressing room to find him pressing his hands to the window sill, his head bent low. 

“I understand now.” It came out as a growl and he continued to look out the window. 

“Understand what?” Bates was careful to keep his tone even, not wanting to insinuate an outburst. Knowing her ladyship was on the other side of the door, he felt it necessary to keep his voice down. 

“How someone can want to end another man’s life.” Robert looked over his shoulder at Bates, who gave him a patient nod. The moonlight shone through the window, creating a defining line on Robert’s clenched jaw. 

“She has done nothing to deserve this. Nothing.” His breathing became labored. What started as a whisper, now was growing louder by the second. He took off his dinner jacket and threw it to the ground. Bates barely flinched, having expected this reaction from Robert. Frankly, he couldn’t blame him. 

“This is something I can never forgive.” Robert spat this remark into the air. His tie was next. He ripped the fabric from his neck and pryed at his vest buttons. 

“Nor should you.” Bates began picking up the discarded clothing. Glancing at his master, he saw the wild rage in Robert’s eyes. 

“How dare he! How dare he come into my house with those intentions! He’d been brooding all night. Just waiting for the right moment to—” he couldn’t speak it into existence for the fear that it might happen all over again. Clawing at his collar, the top two buttons were pulled from their stitchings. Finally feeling as if he could breathe again, Robert dropped to his bed. Bates gave him a moment to catch his breath. As if he were walking on thin ice, he attempted to lend a comforting statement. 

“What this man has done is vile and horrid. But we can only thank God that it didn’t go any further. Her Ladyship is safe and was spared something far worse.” Bates moved to the wardrobe as he spoke, avoiding Robert’s glare. 

“She was attacked!” Robert fired back, standing from his perch on the bed. “How is that any reason to thank God?” 

Bates backed off, knowing that his words would only make things harder to accept. He almost brought up the grisly details of Anna’s attack and how Cora’s situation, thankfully, had not had the same outcome, but he knew better. Robert didn’t want advice, only simply to vent. 

Drawing in a long breath, Robert sat once again. The photograph on his bedside table caught his attention. Cora stood smiling in her wedding dress on the grand staircase. Compassionate, kind, and more beautiful than anyone he’d ever known. The woman held securely in that frame deserved the world. Not this cracked and flawed version of reality that she was forced into tonight. Robert pondered his actions until Bates spoke once again. 

“I presume you won’t be changing for a while, Milord.” Bates had tidied the room and was preparing to leave. 

Robert gave him a curt “no” and Bates opened the door. Feeling as though he had been overly harsh with a friend and confidant who had only tried to offer a bit of relief, Robert rose from the bed. 

“Bates.” He wasn’t quite sure what to say. “I apologize.” 

“There’s no need, Milord.” Bates calmly shook off Robert’s words. 

“It’s just that I can’t really think straight at the moment.” Robert felt the weight of his exhaustion. There was silence between the two as he formulated his next thought. 

“Will I ever not be angry?” Robert asked honestly. He wanted to rid himself of this ghastly feeling. He didn’t want to be ruled by rage, but in the meantime he knew that it would take more than reassuring words from Bates to get him to see any sort of bright side. 

“No. But it stops controlling you.” Bates didn’t want to give him false hope, but his experience had taught him valuable a lesson. “You’ll slowly start to realize that there are more important things than actively holding a grudge.” 

Robert exhaled and released a bit of his pent-up tension. Closing his eyes, he thought of Cora, his “more important thing.”

“Thank you, Bates.” And with that, Robert made for the adjoingin door. Reaching for the knob, he noticed his quivering hands. He took a moment to steady himself, took three deep breaths, and twisted the knob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! A bunch of mushy Cobert. Thanks to everyone for reading. Characters are not mine, I’m just playing around with them.

“Oh my God...”

Cora’s whispered exclamation came as a sigh, barely audible over the crackling of the bedroom fireplace. Her cuts were deeper than she thought, their scarlet coloring contrasting her pale features. She tilted her chin down to get a better look at the one above her eyebrow and then turned to her right to examine the two that intersected her cheekbone. They had not hurt badly at the moment of impact, but she supposed that adrenaline had taken over. But they throbbed now. Throbbed and burned.

Baxter fiddled with the tray of gauze and anteseptic she had brought in a few minutes ago after Cora finished her bath. The subtle hissing of the fire was a welcome reprieve from the previous cacophony of noise that rang through the downstairs only half an hour earlier.  _ How can everything go from being so horridly loud to incredibly quiet in a matter of moments.  _ Cora’s thoughts were punctured by the turning of the dressing room door handle. Robert appeared, still dressed for dinner, but having shed everything but his shirt and pants. The top two buttons had been undone and his hair remained in its previously disheveled state.

He couldn’t make himself look away. The shadows made every hue darker and richer. Including that of her cuts and the dark circles that had settled underneath her eyes. The curls that had been yanked from their pins fell softly down her back and framed her face, only heightening the contrast in the colors of her silhouette. Cora gave her husband an apologetic smile, though she wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for.  _ Frightening everyone? Being the cause of his worry? _

She did not have time to muse any further, as Baxter’s voice cut through the dead air and Robert averted his gaze to the floor.

“Milady, if you wouldn’t mind moving to the chaise. That way I can get a better look in the light and tend to those cuts.” Cora stood from her vanity, glancing once more toward the mirror and foolishly hoping the evidence would just disappear.

“Let me.” Robert spoke up, not having budged from his place in front of the door.

“Really, darling, that’s not necessary. Baxter’s already here and she can-“

“Please, Cora.”  _ No. Don’t get emotional, you’re the strong one.  _ It was all he could say without crumbling in front of her.

Cora softened at the sound of his faltering tone. She knew he wouldn’t last for an argument.  _ And, frankly, I wouldn’t either. _ Cora turned to Baxter, wordlessly pleading with her to understand.

“Ring if you need anything, Milady. Anything at all.” Baxter set the antiseptic back on the tray.

“Thank you, Baxter.” Cora watched her move for the door, her eyes falling slowly. She waited for the click of the door before she shifted her attention to Robert. He had not moved a muscle since entering the room. Her slight exhale brought him from his trance and he went to sit on the edge of the chaise.

_ Settle down. You can’t do this with trembling hands. She’ll see right through that.  _ Robert reminded himself of this fact as he reached for the materials. Careful not to look her in the eyes for the fear he might see the terror he witnessed earlier, he tilted her chin up with one finger.

_ Oh, Robert. Can’t you see I’m alright.  _ Cora knew that tending to her wounds would make him feel a touch better. As if he was protecting her from any further pain.

“This might sting a bit.” He paused before pressing the saturated gauze to her cheek. She nodded ever so slightly and he took that as permission to continue.

His thumb and index finger held her chin steady. Internally sighing, Cora reveled in his gentle touch, no matter how small.  _ I wish you would just pull me into your arms and bury your face in my hair and tell me it’s going to be alright.  _ She blinked away the tears of longing that pricked behind her eyes.

_ Steady, man. You were trained as a soldier, for heaven’s sake. You’ve seen plenty of wounds.  _ But he knew better. It was different with her. It had always been different when it came to her.

He felt her flinch and grit her teeth as the cold cloth meet her skin. He held it on the site for a few breaths and pulled it away. Dried blood now covered the gauze and Cora hoped that the lacerations would look smaller once they were cleaned.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Cora’s attempt at soothing his nerves went unacknowledged. She was desperate for him to look at her. Her eyes followed his every move. An emotionless glaze had permeated his features and his focus was unbreakable. It had to be, or else he would fall to pieces.  _ You’re the strong one.  _ He continued to remind himself of this as he poured more alcohol on a fresh piece of gauze.

“Tilt your chin down for me.” Cora did as he requested and fiddled with her ring out of habit. He was so close to her but seemed a million kilometers away. His hands folded the gauze in his lap and she caught her breath when she saw his hands shaking, despite his efforts. In one swift movement she clasped her hands around his.

“Oh, darling.” Cora’s brow furrowed together. She ignored the nagging pain brought on by the cut above her left eye. Robert stared at their intertwined hands and pressed his lips together.

“Robert, look at me.” She squeezed his hands ever so gently. He swallowed and raised his head to peer at her face.

“I’m alright.”  _ As long as you’re here with me. _ The latter thought was left unvoiced, for she didn’t want to add insult to injury just yet.

Robert inhaled and pulled his hands from hers, continuing his work. Cora sighed, her efforts having gotten her nowhere.  _ I wish you’d just cry. Or shout. Or be anything but stoic. _

“There. All clean.” Robert placed the materials on the tray as Cora reached up to tuck her hair behind her shoulders. Doing so, the sheer sleeves of her night dress bunched at her elbows revealing the discoloration on the skin of her forearms.  _Christ_.  His stomach twisted.

“Bloody hell.” She froze at his words. Robert’s eyes were wide with shock. Cora looked down toward her chest and then saw what had caused him to swear. She hadn’t realized she’d been gripped so tightly. Tight enough to leave a mark. 

“Oh...” Cora sighed, but inhaled sharply through her nose. Her face fell.  _ This can’t be happening. _

_ Oh, my dearest Cora. How could I let this happen. _ Robert reached up and supported her small wrists in his hands. He ran a finger over the top of the bruising.

“Does that hurt?” She shook her head, unable to look away from her arms. Cora had hoped the trauma was isolated to her face and would heal quickly. She could easily avoid mirrors, but the blended colors on her arms would take much longer to disappear. Now that she thought about it, her arms were a bit sore. But the ache came from somewhere much deeper and settled just beneath her skin.

She looked up at Robert who was turning her arms back and forth, assessing the damage. Beginning to feel as though she were under a magnifying glass, she flipped her arms and slid her hands into his.

“It’s ok—“

“But it’s not.” He was looking at her dead on. “How can this possibly be alright.” He could feel them creeping back. The tears he so desperately tried to choke back were well on their way.  _ But you’re the strong one. _

“Because it’s over. With only a few cuts and bruises to show for it.” Cora gripped his hands tighter.  _It could have been so much worse_.  But he already knew that.

“But what if the phone hadn’t rang. I wouldn’t have heard you’d scream.” Robert looked away. A last ditch effort to subdue his tears. And he could still hear it. Her shriek echoed through the grand hall and thumped in his ears.

“But it did. And you came straight away.” His scoff told her he wasn’t quite convinced. “My hero.” She added with a faint smile, trying to lighten the somber mood that had blanketed the room. He began to retract his hands from hers. He wanted to run and hide the anger that coursed through him.  _ You’re the st— _

“No.” She pressed her thumbs into his hands. “Don’t shut me out, Robert. Cry, yell, do whatever you have to do, but don’t shut me out. I won’t have you treat me like a porcelain doll.” Her voice was firm and unwavering. But her eyes gave her away. She was exhausted. Yet, here she was consoling him just when their roles should be reversed. Robert stared at her in awe.  _It’s not me. It’s never been me._ Every emotion he had ever suppressed, ever kept confidential, locked somewhere deep within him, violently surfaced.  _ It’s her. _

“You’ve always been the strong one.” A single tear slid down his cheek. Voicing his revelation was too much to bear.

_ Finally.  _ Cora was relieved to see him let down his guard.

“I don’t understand. I’m suppose to protect you, but here you are...” more tears flowed and he gave up trying to stop them.

“But you  _ have _ protected me. For over three decades. And this time is no different.” She waited for a response, anything to convince her that he believed her words. He remained quiet, but his eyes found their way to her face. Her beautiful face that had weathered so much emotion over the years. Joy, fear, sadness, disappointment. None of those were visible now. In every line, every crease, Robert could only see love. She radiated love.  _ That’s what makes her strong. _

“I’ve never been so angry in my life. To see someone treat you like that.” She brushed a finger against his cheek, his tears having dried. “I could have killed him. Had you not stopped me...there’s no telling what I would’ve done.” Robert knew she understood. She always would. 

Cora stood and held out her hand. Her ability to hold it together was beginning to weaken and she needed a diversion.

“Come, my love. I’m too tired to think about it anymore and I’d like to lie down.” She did look tired, as though she hadn’t slept in days.  _ How can one event drain every ounce of energy someone has stored up.  _ Robert looked her up and down, searching for any other hidden injuries. The worry in his eyes pushed her over the edge. She let out an exasperated sigh.

“And I just want you to put your arms around me and tell me it’s—it’s going—“ Cora’s face scrunched into a grimace and she looked away.

_ Oh my god. She hasn’t cried. This whole time she hasn’t cried.  _ Robert realized that she had not shed a tear the whole evening. Her worry for everyone else’s feelings had prevented her from expressing her own.

“My love.” Robert stood and let her fall into his chest. She silently allowed her tears to flow, surrounded by the only arms that could ever make her feel safe.

“But it  _ is  _ going to be alright. Of course it is.” He felt her nod against his chest as he pressed a kiss into her curls.

“Now,” he parted their bodies just enough to see her face, “You need rest.” She nodded again, turned to climb into bed, and practically fell into the pillows with exhaustion. Expecting Robert to leave and go change, she gave him an inquisitive look when he layed down on top of the comforter next to her.

“Aren’t you going to change?” She sat up and delayed turning off the lamp.

“I think I’d rather stay here.”  _ I don’t want to leave you. _

Sensing his insecurities, Cora leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and placed her hand on his chest. His gaze lingered on her eyes for a moment, their blue pigmentation still shining from the tears. He brought his hand to her forearm, turning it over and placing a kiss on her bruises.

“I didn’t think I could love you any more that I already did. But you are the best of me, Cora. You make me strong.”

A true smile spread across her lips, reaching her eyes, and making her sigh with contentment.  _ Yes, everything will be alright. _ Her mind finally settled as their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Hope you enjoyed this wild ride!


End file.
